


The Occult Perversion

by Ashery24



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Cultist!Sally Face, Devourer of God!Sally Face, DoG!Sally Face, M/M, Multi, Only Travis fucks Sal the others just lick, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: I saw a couple of pictures with DoG!Sally and my muse went crazy. Enjoy the perversion~
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Original Character(s), Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 16





	The Occult Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting better at writing NSFW. At least I'm not ashamed anymore.

Sally was totally naked, sitting on his open knees.

Behind but around him stood in a semicircle the highest ranking cult members.

In front of him were long but low stairs that, covered by a black carpet, led down to where were the cult members who were to rise to high rank.

It was always the same since Sally turned thirteen. They gathered under the church, in a dark but wide room lit only by candles that hung on the walls.

Those of highest rank gathered in a semicircle behind him.

Those who were going to ascend, ahead.

And Kenneth Phelps, in his signature robes and dog mask, by his side.

Then Kenneth always said:

-Let the show begin

The cultists of the semicircle approached and began to draw mystical symbols with human blood on his skin. At the same time, their voices were rising little by little in a song that summoned the powers of their God, the Red-Eyes Demon.

In those moments Sally felt the excitement go through his body and how his member rose and stiffened.

His member reached its peak of excitement as the cultists finished painting the symbols.

It was the time of the fun.

One by one the high ranking aspirants approached. And one by one they began to lick Sal's member, for exactly thirty seconds. Then the next one. And the next. The goal was to give the best blowjob possible to get the best prize. Some got Sal to cum, causing by the time they were done Sally had had three multiple orgasms.

Then the aspirants would line up again and wait for Sally to recover.

And choose.

Sal looked at all the applicants, a haze of pleasure in his eyes. They were all wearing hoods and hadn't said a word. But Sal knew.

He knew who among them was Travis.

Sally pointed ahead, and that applicant got excited. Sally left him a bit until, with a wicked smile, he changed the direction of his finger and pointed right at Travis.

-They

Sally could swear he heard in the silence that followed Travis swallowing hard.

Then, with a firm step, he approached Sally. But Sally knew him. Behind that false firmness Travis's legs were surely shaking.

Sally almost laughed when Travis approached him and saw that a small tremor was indeed shaking the robe.

When Travis knelt in front of him, Sally leaned over and murmured:

-Come on, big boy

Then he gracefully flopped back and showed hia already lubricated hole to everyone. Especially Travis.

Travis leaned closer, hands shaking too, and grabbed Sal's hips. Then he hesitated.

But his father's gaze fell on him and with fear winning over shame, he rushed inside Sal.

Sal moaned. A long and high moan. Sensual.

Travis kept going in and out as Sal's moans increased. Travis was panting like a dog in the middle of summer. Until he noticed that Sally was about to come and he surprised him with a wet kiss. Travis returned the kiss to Sally.

Sally so beautiful and sensual.

Sally so young but willing to die for the cult.

Sally who he was in lo-...

Sally cum. Travis was surprised to notice the sudden tightness but that didn't stop him from cumed as well. That caused the two to separate.

Travis watched, with horror and fascination, as Sally's eyes were now blood red. Sally, seeing his face, laughed in a voice that was not human.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍑🍆💦


End file.
